The present disclosure relates to a fluid filter system having a plurality of new and unique features including, but not limited to, enabling a filter cartridge to be installed and removed from a manifold with a straight line push/pull motion, an innovative latching mechanism and an innovative water manifold, more specifically to a fluid filter system having an innovative and unique latching mechanism that provides a unique interface and mechanism between an innovative manifold and a filter cartridge and most specifically to a fluid filter system having an innovative and unique latching mechanism that provides a compact and simple mechanism between an innovative manifold and the filter cartridge that significantly reduces the installation and removal force previously found with fluid filtration cartridges by including a low force filter cartridge installation and removal mechanism for utilization by the end consumer the manifold assembly having an inlet and an outlet port, the manifold assembly having structure for maintaining a substantially constant volumetric cavity of the fluid filtration system that contains fluid during installation and operation of the filter therein and removal of the filter therefrom and that has an automatic shut-off system, as the inlet water pressure increases past a predetermined desired maximum system operating pressure, the inlet water will automatically be shut-off, i.e., will not flow into (or out of) the filter cartridge.
Over the years, a number of water filtration systems and much of the current technology for interfaces between filter cartridges and manifolds are based around ¼ turn bayonet styles. This type of interface tends to result in high removal forces due to the high compression on the sealing components (typically o-rings or other rubber-like types of seals), and the compression sets taken by the rubber-like seals. New styles of interfaces have employed external button release mechanisms. These mechanisms are typically high in force and add extra expense from an increase in components to the overall fluid filtration system. Additionally, they can disadvantageously also increase the overall size of the system.
The following references are but a few of the high number of prior published references that are related to the general subject matter of the present disclosure and are provided as general background:
4,515,692May 1985Chandler et al.4,645,601February 1987Regunathan et al.4,731,183March 1988Schumacher, II.4,735,716April 1988Petrucci et al.4,806,240February 1989Giordano et al.4,857,189August 1989Thomsen et al.4,904,382February 1990Thomsen.4,956,086September 1990Thomsen et al.5,035,797July 1991Janik.RE34031August 1992Thomsen et al.5,180,015January 1993Ringgenberg et al.5,186,829February 1993Janik.5,354,464October 1994Slovak et al.5,486,288January 1996Stanford et al.5,560,824October 1996Sann et al.5,766,463June 1998Janik et al.5,826,854October 1998Janvrin et al.251/1495,837,137November 1998Janik.2001/0030148October 2001Knight210/130
One prior art reference, U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,685 to Carlson at al., the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference to the extent not inconsistent with the present disclosure, is directed to a water filtering system for a refrigerator which includes a mounting head preferably arranged under a temperature control housing in a fresh food compartment. A replaceable filter cartridge is adapted to be selectively attached to the mounting head in order to complete a fluid circuit from a water supply source to at least one of a water dispenser and an icemaker. The filter cartridge and the mounting head have cooperating camming structure that axially draws a stem portion of the cartridge into a port of the mounting head upon rotation of the cartridge relative to the mounting head during installation of the cartridge. Camming structure is also provided to at least partially, axially withdraw the stem portion from the port upon rotation of the cartridge a predetermined amount in an opposing direction.
One more recent prior art reference, United States Patent Application Publication, U.S. 2003/0024259 A1 to Jenkins et al., is directed to a refrigerator water filter assembly that is provided in the ceiling of a refrigerator and is adapted to hinge downwardly from the ceiling for changing the filter cartridge, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference to the extent not inconsistent with the present disclosure.
Other prior art includes: U.S. Pat. No. RE37,216 E to Koslow entitled WATER TREATMENT CARTRIDGE AND BASE, directed to a Water Treatment Unit that includes a base and a disposable, plug-in cartridge. The cartridge contains a pair of hollow cylindrical, porous, solid water treatment elements designed to treat water flowing radially through their walls. The electrical elements are mounted so as to act in parallel, thereby achieving the advantages of a long, thin-walled element in a compact configuration; U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0211717 A1 to Mitchell at al., entitled, REFRIGERATOR WITH TREATED WATER, directed to a refrigerator with a water treatment system including a head connecting a water supply to a water-using accessory. An end piece is provided for connecting a treatment cartridge to the head. The end piece comprises an inlet fitting having a cam that contacts a follower of a valve located in the head to open the valve when the end piece is mounted to the head and connects the treatment cartridge to the water treatment system; United States Patent Application Publication No. 2004/2 1193181, to Olson at al., entitled FLUID CARTRIDGES AND END PIECES THEREOF, directed to an end piece used in the treatment of water that is connected to a treatment cartridge housing and inserted into an appliance having bypass, inlet, and outlet valves. The end piece has an end piece wall from which an inlet fitting, outlet fitting, and protrusion extend. The inlet fittings, outlet fittings, protrusion and cartridge housing each have a longitudinal axis. The inlet and outlet fittings have a cam surface for actuating the inlet and outlet valves, respectively. Further, the cam surfaces of the inlet and outlet fittings are angled and vectored in relation to their respective longitudinal axis. The protrusion is shaped for actuating the bypass valve.
It should be understood that the above cited prior art references are only a few representative references a tremendous number of prior art references that are directed to the general subject matter of the present disclosure and that many of these references may be equally or more relevant than those cited above.
Concerning the unique inlet assembly component of the present disclosure, United States Patent Application Publication Number U.S. 2005/0092183 A1 to Koslow et al., the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference to the extent not inconsistent with the present disclosure, is directed to an apparatus comprising a pressure limiting valve for preventing transmission of elevated pressure to components downstream of the apparatus. Preferably, the pressure limiting valve is used in combination with a flow regulating device that maintains a substantially steady flow rate through the apparatus even when subject to a wide range of applied pressure. The disclosure alleges that the apparatus is preferably suitable for use with filter systems wherein the pressure limiting valve is placed upstream of filter components that have limited burst and fatigue life capabilities. It is further alleged that by isolating the downstream filter components from pressures that are greater than the target pressure ranges for a given application, the filter component can be designed to operate at much lower pressure, and can be produced at a smaller size, and at a reduced cost.
As can be gleaned from a review of the above prior art reference, the described Koslow valve has numerous shortcomings including but not limited to the following: requiring the use of three (3) dynamic (high wear) o-rings on a non-replaceable component, requires costly tight tolerancing and high surface finish on three (3) separate bore ID's, is a “closed” system and is not serviceable, in that the valve is welded together and thus, can not be taken apart in order to service the various sub components of the valve, is really only a pressure limiting device, is normally open and will only shut-off water flow when the pressure limit is reached, is a stand alone device (i.e. can be added to any water circuit), the main component of the Koslow system is complex requiring sophisticated tooling to produce due to the multiple O-ring glands and tooling shut-offs to produce the water pathways and it is believed that the Koslow valve is probably limited in flow rate due to the interrupted flow path required and the high pressure drop that the valve would produce.
In contrast, the unique inlet assembly component, of the present disclosure, does not have any dynamic o-rings, just one face seal o-ring on non-replaceable components, has only 1 dynamic o-ring, and that dynamic o-ring is attached to the replacement filter cartridge, only requires a tight tolerance and high surface finish on one (1) bore ID (much less costly than Koslow), is an “open” system and can be serviced (i.e. individual components replaced if needed), comprises all quick connect/disconnect parts so that individual components and/or subassemblies can be easily changed, is both a pressure limiting device and a shut-off valve, the main component is a simple component requiring only one (1) o-ring gland and non sophisticated tooling actions to produce its specific representative geometry and has a simple, direct flow path and, therefore, a low pressure drop, so it is able to produce high flow rates. The advantage of a device that provides low pressure drop/high low rates is important due to the industry desire for increased flow rate for water dispensers. Since water filtration systems are usually a large part of the pressure drop across the water circuit, higher flow rate can only be achieved when the pressure drop through the water circuit is reduced.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a fluid filter system including, but not limited to, a unique combination of subcomponents that enable a filter cartridge to be installed and removed from a manifold with a straight line push/pull motion, an innovative latching mechanism that is reliable and provides for a relatively drip free connection with the manifold, a unique interface and mechanism between an innovative manifold and a filter cartridge, a compact and simple mechanism positioned between the manifold and the filter cartridge that significantly reduces the installation and removal force previously found with fluid filtration cartridges, a low force filter cartridge installation and removal mechanism for utilization by the end consumer and/or an automatic shut-off system, wherein, as the inlet water pressure increases past a predetermined desired maximum system operating pressure, the inlet water will automatically be shut-of, i.e., will not flow into (or out of) the filter cartridge.